Serious Sirius
by Charitable Millionaire
Summary: Serious Sirius oneshots, no comedy here, just complete seriousness with sirius. Sirius/Molly. Chapter 2: Sirius/Petunia Chapter 4: Astoria Greengrass/Sirius. Coming eventually: Sirius/McGonagall, Sirius/Augusta Longbottom; Sirius/Rowena Ravenclaw
1. Molly Weasley

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and make no profit.**

 **Summary: Sirius could have any girl. But tonight he wanted her. Was it just because she was with Arthur and wanted what he couldn't have? Or did he love her? She could never tell when he was playing games or being sincere.**

 **Song Inspiration: The One That Got Away - Katy Perry and When You Were Young by The Killers especially the line** ** _"he talks like a gentleman just_** _ **like you imagined when you were young"**_

* * *

 **In Another Life**

* * *

 **~1975~**

Young Molly had just been celebrating her 17th birthday a few hours earlier with a small circle of her friends and family. Arthur Weasley and Mildred, plus a few of her cousins had been there. But of course _he_ had not been invited. Molly had expressly warned Sirius Black not to come to her house or contact her ever again. She was actually surprised that he listened. Of course when she was awoken at midnight by the sounds of a roaring motorcycle outside her window, she knew immediately knew who it was. She hurriedly climbed down out of her window and confronted the troublemaker before her parents woke up too. She was still wearing her nightgown with her red curls tangling down her neck.

He was leaning back on his motorcycle, looking every bit as smug in his black leather with a smoldering drag in his long, elegant fingers.

Molly crossed her arms against her chest and tried to look as angry as possible, a look she had learned from her mother. Despite the small part of her that couldn't help feeling a tiny excitement that Hogwart's bad boy had decided to pay her attention for the past month. Even though she knew he was only playing around with her.

"Sirius why can't you act more fucking mature?"

Sirius' unreadable eyes stared at the curvy redhead in her nightdress before flipping his long hair back. "'Cause when you've been through what I have, Molly, you don't give a flying fuck what people think of you anymore." He paused to enjoy Molly's shocked expression before smiling at her in a breathtaking way. "Why don't you forget about Arthur for one night and let me take you for a ride?"

"Why don't you get the hell off my property before my parents wake up and decide to kill you for harassing their daughter!"

"They would do that?" Sirius looked shocked, "And I thought my parents were bad." His grey eyes stared at her with almost puppyish sadness, as if he were a lost child.

Molly hated being reminded that she had once shown sympathy for Sirius once upon a long time ago. Knowing him as she now knew him, she didn't blame his parents for kicking him out. Or him running away. Which ever way it happened. Who knew what the real story was.

"Just shut up Sirius and get out of here!" She stole a glance at her parents windows which were still dark with the curtains drawn. They were asleep. For now. Though for how how much longer with this idiot and his motorcycle around.

"What if I told you no?" Sirius said with irritating slowness.

She could see a hint of a smirk crawl back into his smug face.

 _Dammit._

"Leave right now Sirius before I swear I'll make you pay for it!" If only she had her wand. She couldn't stand the idea of her prim conservative parents finding her with this leather jacketed moron. They'd think she were cheating on Arthur or something. And Arthur was only just the son of her father's boss at the Ministry.

Sirius raised his brows but he said nothing. Which only made her more worried what he would try next.

"This isn't funny," she said in a warning tone.

"I'm not trying to be funny."

"As if I would believe that." Sirius and his Marauder friends had only just caused nonstop trouble at Hogwarts for the last five years.

"Why don't you trust me?" he suddenly said. And for some reason this really threw her off.

"W-what?"

"I mean why can't you trust me?"

Molly could only stare at him. She could never tell when he was being serious or not. Especially when he was looking right through her as if she were transparent and he could see every detail of her soul. She crossed her arms even tighter against her chest.

"I've never done anything to you..."

Molly snorted. "Yes except harass me for the past weeks because you think its funny to bug me and Arthur!"

"I told you I don't find it funny," he said. But he smirked anyways.

She felt like strangling his smug enigmatic face. "Yes, then why do you do it?!"

"I don't know," he smiled wider, "An acquired habit, perhaps?"

Molly found his reply more irritating than anything. Whenever she thought she had Sirius figured out, whenever she wrote him off as nothing more than an immature shallow idiot, he would bring her back with little comments and glimpses of deeper emotions that made her have to remember who she was talking to: Sirius Black, Hogwart's biggest prankster and player. Not some misunderstood soul.

"Why don't you just leave Arthur and I alone? Don't you have other people to prank-" she thought quickly of who he normally bothered "-like poor Severus?"

Sirius made a face of disgust and protested how much he hated dear "Snivellus". She was reminded again of what a jerk he was at school. No matter how annoying Severus was, it didn't give Sirius or James the right to bully him. They were jerks. And right now she was getting very tired of his immaturity.

"Go away Sirius." She turned her back to him and started to walk away. She didn't care anymore if he turned his motorcycle back on and woke up the whole neighbourhood. That was his deal.

Suddenly she felt one of Sirius' hands on her wrist pull her back.

She was surprised at the amount of force he exerted so easily over her, though he had not hurt her, he had swung her around in one swift movement. A graceful movement. Almost as if he had been a trained dancer. And she hated him for how graceful and effortlessly charming he was in everything despite being a jerk. Who deserved to look like a toad. To match the inside. Instead of his deceivingly pretty outside.

"Let go of me Sirius before I scream," she said, staring disdainfully between his hand and his grey eyes which his hair fallen over.

He chuckled and the sound made her feel delirious. As if they were both caught in some weird delirious game. As if they'd both been spinning really fast in circles around each other and Sirius had suddenly forced them to stop so that now it was everything outside that seemed to swirl like a mad carousel.

"I'm only going to tell you this one last time Molly. Stop playing pretend with Arthur and your perfect family. Come with me right now tonight or you're going to regret it for the rest of your life."

There again. He had thrown her off balance with his unique mix of bluntness and immaturity. His childish honesty showing through in his impossibly beautiful smile. She didn't know whether to slap him or go with him. He was like Peter Pan offering to take her to Neverland, to some impossible place she could only ever dream of. Except she knew he would forget her eventually and she would grow up, grow bitter, while he stayed the same. Unchanged and forever laughing and impossible.

"You're out of your mind, Sirius. I'm not going to go with you," she heard herself saying.

"I know."

 _He knows? He knows? Then why the hell does he keep bugging the shit out of me?!_

But it was true. She would _never_ go with him. Despite this Molly was suddenly aware that his cold hand had slipped into hers and she was leaning against him, as if her whole body were pleading for him to just grab her and take her flying on his motorcycle. So that she didn't have to think of her actions or consequences.

"Dammit, why can't you just do things normally instead of showing up at my house and expecting me to go with you. You really have some nerve!"

"It's just how I am."

He smiled sadly and dammit she wished he would kiss her. Because she could never agree to go with him unless he forced her. And she wanted to but she couldn't. If he forced her, however gently. If he kept holding onto her hand and lead her, she could pretend that he had pulled her instead of gently holding her hand, as if she had no choice. Pretend it was all his fault and that he was as black as his name. Instead he insisted on being a gentleman in the weirdest and most contradictive of ways. Almost as if to torture her.

"I hate how you do things."

"I'll try to remember that next time I surprise you," he smiled placidly and ran a hand through his wavy black locks.

"You never remember. I've already told you a dozen times all the ways you annoy me, especially your so called _surprises!_ "

Sirius looked hurt for a split second before he smirked again.

"Are you coming or not, my Molly-Lollyness?"

"Shut up, you hare brained idiot!" she spat though she secretly loved the way that ridiculous nickname sounded on his lips. As if he liked no better name or other girl in the world. Though she knew that couldn't possibly be true. Padfoot and Molly-Lollyness weren't some couple destined to be together in the stars. It was probably some big joke to him. He'd laugh at her after, if she ever left Arthur.

"C'mon Molly, come with me. Come with your Sirius."

 _Your Sirius. How badly she wanted that to be true. If only she were stupider she could believe him. But she was not stupid._

His fingers rubbed her palm, an echo of a possibility, and she felt her breathe hitch in her throat. She wanted so badly for him to force her to go with him. Not give her a second to doubt or refuse him.

But she knew he wouldn't.

Sirius presented no certainties and yet in a strange contradiction he refused to do anything unless she gave her permission. Not even kiss or caress her though she could tell it ran through his forlorn eyes constantly as he stared down at her lips. As if it were some unspoken condition of the other world he came from, just as Wendy had to believe in fairies to fly. She had to believe...in what?... to go with Sirius?

What did she have to believe in?

Why did she feel as if her were asking her to drop everything in her life for a moment with him? Did he expect everyone to runaway like him and be disowned from their parents just to go with him on a whim?

"You're impossible," she said. Her voice felt prematurely old, her eyes suddenly watery and miserable.

"Don't exaggerate," he said in his absentminded way. He didn't understand that they were consequences for normal people, people like her. He thought everyone had his luck and effortless way of drifting through life unmired and uncaught by consequences or adult struggles.

His hand held her hand a moment longer and an infinite time seemed to pass in which they stood so close she could smell the leather of his jacket. His gentle grasp on her hand so light that she was sure he would let go any second. Because she knew he was waiting for her to give in to him. To grab him. To tell him she wanted what he wanted. To be fearless and carefree like him and laugh in the face of danger. She had to choose. He was making her choose to be with him and she just couldn't. Though she couldn't say no either. She could yell at him, even tell him that she hated him, but she couldn't actually say 'no' at the end of the day.

"Don't wait forever Molly," he said or was that her own voice? She couldn't remember now only that her heart felt like it was breaking under a hammer at those words.

She felt his hand slip out of hers and then all at once he was gone. As if he had never been there and she had imagined the whole thing. Though she still stood there in her parent's backyard in her nightgown and bare feet in the cold grass. And for a moment she knew what Wendy felt when Peter Pan left her behind to return to Neverland. She knew it was pain that made her jump even deeper into the safety and smothering structure of the grown up world, so that when he returned she was an adult with seven kids and gray hairs amid her red curls. A middle aged woman who could scream louder and more hoarsely than her own mother, and who fretted and worried constantly. A stranger to the man who still fought with his shadows and ran with the lost boys. Before he slipped once more to the other side and she wished she could have held his hand one last time. Though she knew she would let his hand go again and she'd still be waiting forever to know.

.

.

.

.

A/N: This was sort of a drabble or one shot, but I have other Molly/Sirius scenes in mind to continue it. Molly and Sirius have always had a lot chemistry in my opinion, mostly hate in the Order of the Phoenix. Though this story has nothing to do with my novel 'Curse of the Black Family Rose', in that Molly and Sirius just hate each other, nothing more!

Also I realize now that Molly and Sirius are not the same age, so they wouldn't have been at Hogwarts together, but I imagine this happening "in another life" Anyways I loved the novel Peter Pan and kind of wanted to recreate that sense of odd inexplicable sadness at growing up and letting go of people you can't hold onto.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Petunia Dursley

I got a request from Hillstar for this pairing, it's not really a crackfic, but I hope she likes it...Also written for sirius crush on moony's Mysterious Challenge

A/N- actually i'm kind of embarrassed by this story but whatever

* * *

 **Petunia On a Summer's Night  
**

* * *

 **1980**

* * *

Sirius cringed as he set eyes on his best friend's sister-in-law, Petunia Dursley. The bird gave him chills and in all the _wrong_ ways.

She was thin, way too bony, way too opinionated and way too dramatic.

Unfortunately, James told him to come check on his in-laws to make sure Voldemort hadn't killed them. Not that that it would be tragedy, Sirius thought to himself. Both Dursleys were probably just as unpleasant as Voldemort, minus the powers, they were every bit as hateful.

He put his wand into the pocket of his leather jacket and stepped into her clean, perfectly organized kitchen. Petunia was there with a yellow and rose patterned apron around her thin waist. _Now her waist wasn't that bad.  
_

But her expression ruined it. She raised one of her pointy brows and the sneer there was enough to make him want to throw a towel over her face.

"Hi, there," he said simply, dead-panned, and with no attempt to even pretend he liked seeing her.

Petunia crossed her bony arms. "Well, if it isn't one of James's rudding friends." She passed her eyes coldly over him, as if he were something unpleasant she needed to sweep away before it dirtied her perfectly clean kitchen. "What do you want?'

Sirius laughed to stop himself from running his mouth at her. He looked disdainfully around the muggle kitchen where she'd been doing the dishes, just a moment ago, the muggle way. It was all so degrading. Yet she seemed inordinately proud for a muggle. As if she were better than him. As if he were the freak.

He sat down, almost ironically, at her kitchen table and ran his hands across the clean linen tablecloth. It was one of the whitest tablecloths he'd ever seen and she must have used some kind of bleach instead of magic.

"I asked you, Black, _what_ are you doing in my kitchen?"

His lips twitched into a firm, not quite there, smile. He waited for a few seconds longer, before answering her, just to get on her nerves.

He finally turned his cold grey eyes on her and she seemed startled. As she always did when he looked directly into his eyes. Because he knew he had an attractive, unusual shade of silver eyes and not even this muggle, wizard-hating woman, could deny it. No muggle had eyes the colour he had.

He smirked sardonically. "I came here for the Order," he said shortly. "Your family might be in danger."

Petunia's face turned an ugly red.

"Because of _her_. Because of her freakish connections and all your freakish world!"

Sirius stood up. "I would ask you to show a little respect to your sister, at least in my presence," he growled. "I came here to check on your well-being, on James's behalf. Not to listen to you insult Lily."

Petunia's face became even more livid and her blue eyes seemed to turn into hardened pieces of pure hate. "But it's always about _her_! And now she's gone and got herself in more trouble and now I have to be afraid for my own family!"

Sirius's silver eyes searched the hallway beside them. "Where is your husband?"

"He's not here," she snapped. "And that's beside the point, I won't have you or your kind barging into my house! Lily's been nothing but trouble for us. I wish I had no sister!"

He had true disdain for this woman and if she were a man, he'd have a mind to fight him for insulting Lily Potter. Although Lily had a temper to match her sister's, Lily had grown on him since she started dating James, and she was one of the brightest witches he'd ever got to know. He hated to see the way Petunia mistreated her own sister and insulted and hurt her at every chance she got.

"Don't insult, Lily again," he warned her. "She's done nothing to deserve your treatment of her. You should be ashamed."

Petunia threw a dish towel she'd been holding and aimed it at his head.

"Get out of my house, Black." Her voice dripped with pure disdain.

But he'd had enough, he stepped towards the skinny housewife and grabbed her gently by the arm, twisting it around to her back. Not hurtfully, but applying just enough pressure to know who was in charge of the situation. He knew muggle tricks like this. He didn't do everything like magic, like those gits Snape and Regulus did. He was much more tactile.

Sirius could feel Petunia's breathing quicken, so close to him that he could smell the floral soap she must use. Floral like her name. Except nowhere as pleasant or beautiful as Lily. She was a petunia, a smaller, less praised flower.

"Let go of me." She hissed the words at him. "I don't want your kind, you _wizard filth_ , touching me."

Yet she seemed to be slowly going red and nervous under his grip. She was like an animal saying they didn't want to be caught, meanwhile they just squirmed and did everything to get deeper into the trap.

Sirius laughed, now with true amusement. His eyes trailed over her, making her redden further, before he let her go.

"I'll be in the back," he bit scornfully. "Going to set some wards on this house, to protect your family, and then I will go."

"Good!" Petunia spat, the colour high on her cheeks.

.

His eyes trailed over her body as she turned around.

.

Sirius Black hated Petunia. Despised Petunia.

Yet he dreamt of her that night, and, for a moment, he imagined lifting up her skirt and floral apron.

The thought shamed him.

The war was making monsters of them all.

 ** _"They say war changes you. They have no idea."_**

 ** _-War Wolves_**


	3. Random drabble

[Written for aesthetic-trash-right-here's challenge of "Generator: Character, Ship, Triad" Step 1 choose a character and write 500 to 1500 drabble about them]

.

Part 1: Sirius At Home

~o~

Sirius was in a fine mood as he sipped at a glass of aged elf-wine and read over a copy of the Daily Prophet whilst wearing his black designer reading glasses. He was enjoying his time as a free, liberated man since his record had been cleared by the Ministry and the awful business of the war was over.

Finally, he could live again! Without worry! Though there was so much to catch up on, and he was now nearly middle aged.

 _"For fuck's sake,"_ he thought. _"If I think about all the things I missed while I was rotting in Azkaban for 12 years, I will go mad."_

Which was why, instead of going mad or hitting every bar or night party in a mad midlife escaped prisoner midlife crisis, he was taking things easy.

Enjoying the breeze. Sipping on wine. Counting the daisies, while he was still above ground and grateful to be alive.

Sirius sighed—not ungrumpily—as he turned another page of the Daily Prophet. There was so much life going on: announcements of engagements and weddings and births of children. There was so much happiness, it seemed, in the world now that the war had ended.

...And yet sometimes, he felt like he was still behind Azkaban and a certain coldness would creep into his heart and bones.

Sirius put down his reading glasses and the paper. He stared anxiously at the clock on the wall.

Perhaps he should get out of here, live a little. He'd done enough reading and staying at home, catching up with Harry and Teddy.

Perhaps, without having a midlife crisis, he should try to indulge himself. If only for tonight.

Sirius looked at his magical wrist watch, a present from Harry, that told him whether everyone he loved was safe. Yes, Harry and Teddy were both safe, and so was his favourite cousin Andromeda.

He smirked suddenly. _Look at him fretting over his family like an anxious hen._

"Sirius, you old dog," he told himself. "I think you should step out tonight, you're beginning to sound too much like an anxious old woman...or Remus. Remus was always fretting."

His grey eyes watered just a little; he missed Remus so much, perhaps the most. Though it was true that Remus Lupin had been a giant worrywart when he was alive.

Sirius raised his glass of elf wine and took another sip. "This one is for you Mooney, my old friend."

Somehow, he had a feeling, that somewhere on the other side, no matter how much they both cared for little Teddy, Remus still did not want Sirius hanging about the house every second watching over his second godson. He was probably becoming a bit too obsessive in his godfather role over Teddy. Though he loved Teddy so much, he was probably should let Harry and Andy take on their roles too.

 _Harry can take care of Teddy tonight,_ Sirius thought. _I'm going to go out and maybe make a few bad decisions, live a little._

He was still young...even if he was mostly odd and looked like a stuffy older gentleman.

Sirius grimaced and felt his stubble against his jaw. First up: shaving. He needed to get rid of that mustache and beard that aged him dramatically.

Hermione had told him recently that under all that facial hair, he was actually still a handsome man. Hopefully, she was right and didn't just need to get her eyes checked!

~o~


	4. Spark

[Written for character ship triad generator challenge: Step 2 Astoria Greengrass] [The Without Competition: Number 8 (Worry)] [Hogwarts Assignment #1: DADA class: Task: Write about a character who seems to be pushed around or walked over a lot. (Astoria Greengrass)]

A/N- This is set after the Second Wizarding War and a bit more serious than my other pairings and stories.

* * *

 **Spark**

.

Astoria Greengrass is too much like the girls he grew up with, too much like the perfect posh purebloods his mum would have _loved_ for him to marry. Too much like the hoity–toity elite world he left behind—nay, slammed the door on—when he was a 16 year old with a motorbike, a bad attitude and a desire to untame himself.

He might've married a muggleborn or even a muggle if he had the chance, right before he was sent into the slammer for a crime he did not commit.

Instead, he meets Astoria a few decades after the first war, and five years after the second war. And he's a much older man, and though in his heart he is still twenty-one, in reality he is nowhere near as fresh faced as this 20 year old Astoria and her spectacular beauty.

When he sees her for the first time, he immediately wishes he was twenty years younger . She's absolutely beautiful. And perfect.

She's browsing through the potions ingredients in Diagon Alley, weighing things with her delicate hands, and he stands across the street when he sees her for the first time.

His silver eyes narrow, and hone in on her like a prey, as he notices her sculpted cheekbones, the long fluttering eyelashes, the long brown hair flowing down loosely onto her red robes...and most of all, the glittering, gleaming diamond ring on her marriage finger.

Whoever she is married to, must be rich. Ridiculously rich. As rich and noble as his own damnable family was before he threw everything away. Once upon a time he might've even have married a pureblood girl like her himself, if he hadn't been so busy fighting for the Order and sleeping around with muggle women when he was a 20 year old himself.

And now, Sirius Black, the ignominious and damned, was nearly forty years old.

What could he offer an innocent angel like her? The pureblood girl had probably never seen a speck of dirt in her life, let alone laid eyes on a dementor, or set foot in the muggle world. Or even spoken to dangerous wizards or anyone her mother didn't approve of.

She'd probably lived in her parent's manor all her life, before she got married to another equally rich pureblood, and was transferred to another manor.

Sirius doesn't even know her name as she continues to browse the store, and he watches her, knowing any second now he is going to have to leave...without ever learning her name or possibly ever seeing her again.

He is about to turn around and leave, when she glances up, realizing she is being watched, and silvery blue eyes meet his own.

He feels such a spark.

~o~

Astoria's eyes flicker upwards as she notices the tall, older wizard with long black wavy hair that falls to his shoulders.

She thinks she's seen his face before, perhaps in a poster or a nightmare of a haunted man once.

Either way—though it is forbidden—she feels a thrill up her spine as she realizes this mysterious man in the market is looking at her.

She pretends not to notice as she goes about picking potions ingredients and herbs out of the open wares. Yet she hums to herself in pleasure as she feels the dark man's silver eyes on her and she ignores him in favour of carefully measuring and weighing the ingredients that her mother-in-law made a list for her to pick up.

Her mother in law, Narcissa Malfoy has taken up the brewing of potions as a hobby, ever since the end of the war. Even the Malfoy wealth could buy any potion or potions master to brew it up for them, Astoria does not question or want to get into the crossfires of her fiery mother-in-law.

Life at Malfoy Manor is rather perfect right now. Or as perfect as it can be for a newly wed couple whose parents were both involved in the war and who hardly scraped away without being locked up in Azkaban. Each of them have been affected in their own way: Draco is sweet and dutiful. Lucius is distant and broken. And Narcissa, the matriarch, is just about the only one in the household who seems to have direction anymore.

Narcissa is the anchor, the only thing, that holds the Malfoy name and pride together. Draco and Lucius are too overshadowed and broken by the war to question her or lead the family anymore.

Sometimes, Astoria almost regrets marrying Draco, because she has married into a sad household, even her young husband has haunted eyes and a scar on his forearm.

But there is nowhere to turn and nowhere to go, but for Astoria to keep moving forward with her head held high and trying to be strong for her family. Take her mother in law's orders and try to be there for Draco when he is in one of his glum moods. Draco is so humourless, though Draco is also incredibly handsome with his light hair and eyes. Astoria wishes now that she had married someone with a bit of humour. It might've lightened up the Manor just that much. However, there is no room for complaint. Astoria has no voice and no right to complain. Her parents practically sold her off, to the highest bidder, and now she is Astoria Malfoy for the rest of her life. She hasn't had Draco's kids yet, but she soon will, and it's not for lack of trying. Draco never takes 'no' for an answer and their something possessive and raw about him.

Pureblood marriages are forever; there is no such thing as divorce, at least not in any respectable family. And the Malfoys are, despite the tarnishes of the war, still at the pivot of pureblood society and respectability.

Sometimes Astoria feels like she's a pawn in this society. Sometimes she hungers for more and wishes a stranger like this mysterious man watching her, would come to greet her, take her to his abode and rip this constraining corset off.

She lifts her heavy-long lashes eyes again as Astoria stares directly at the mysterious man. He is good looking, though in a very tarnished and worn way. And if his silver eyes, are anything to go by, he is probably a pureblood too. Though she has no idea why she's never met him before, or why he hasn't come over to introduce himself.

Who on earth could this man be? Surely, she saw him somewhere before, he seemed faintly familiar. And the intense way he was looking at her suggested that he might have also felt the same way.

Astoria decides to make the first move, she lifts her long robes and walks across the street towards him. She has to know at least his name.

"Do I know you?"

The man's eyes light up the closer she steps towards him, and she is relieved, to see that a smirk tugs at the corners of his mouth. So this man has a sense of humour. Good. That's a start.

"I'm Sirius Black, you might've heard of me..." he teases her, his dark eyebrows raising as his grey eyes seem to sparkle.

She nearly drops the bag of herbs she's carrying.


End file.
